Meeting An Angel In Hell
by Kimari-youso
Summary: Stripper AU - NSFW - Rated M for mature content/subject and language Pearl and Amethyst bearly know each other, only from acquaintance in high school. In a drinking night, they met back but Amethyst didn't expect this girl to be a stripper. A very sexy one who got her under her charms. Will it work or simply sink like any other relations before?


''Okay how about we go get a drink after work?''

''Sounds good to me!''

It was settle. After an idea of one of her coworker, Amethyst was up to forget a bit of her rough day with a cold glass of beer. And maybe more knowing her. She didn't had a dream job but it was enough to pay her rent and give her something close to an enjoyable life. She abandoned her school life once she graduated from high school. She had dreams but those fade quickly as life hit her straight in the face. Living in a house full of her younger sisters and brothers, her parents didn't manage to keep her any longer. As soon as she had finished her studies and got a job, she went out of her parent's home.

Once on the road to the bar, they walked next to a big window, showing some dance classes. One of the person of their gang laughed.

''They look like they all have a stick up their ass.''

Amethyst didn't really liked ballet. It was true. Even if it demands a lot of skills, ballet was still looking like prissy people with sticks on their rear. One of them, she recognized her. In fact, she went to highschool with her. They never truly been friend or been really closed. The closest they could have been is when they were stuck together for a work. This girl was a high class one, far from what she was. She didn't knew much about her except her name : Pearl. As the girl looked at her since they were kinda staring at the window, she made a little smile, like someone who greet customers at the front of a shop. The latina girl brushed her blond hair with a little shy smile. She hated to meet people she already met long ago. Embarrassing.

''Let's go guys I need a beer ASAP.''

After this little stop, they went to a stripclub since the men were asking for that place. As everyone only wanted to drink to calm down their day, everyone accepted. Amethyst said nothing as she knew if she did, her coworkers would tease her about the fact that she's all about girls. It wasn't that she only liked girls but she had some experiences with men and never truly find one that didn't grossed her out. It was easy to find some girl of her taste on the other hand. She was mostly into girls. Once in the stripclub they all went to a big table and started to drink once the glasses on the table. Girls were dancing all over but they were mostly talking to each other about work or stupid sex jokes to calm down a bit. Once midnight rang, Amethyst sigh, a bit drunk but she was still fine to return home by herself. Maybe she should go before it gets worst like usual. As she wanted to tell her co-workers she was about to leave, the light got lower, the main stages spots getting brighter. The show was starting and the chubby girl couldn't say no to a little show before going. Sitting comfortably in her seat, she watches as a voice introduced the stripper up for the show.

''Ladies and gentlemen, well mostly gentlemen haha. Let's introduce you our first star show lady : Purity !''

The curtains raised as the stripper came down the stage, wearing white lingerie under a see-through blue top, wearing white high heels. The girl was mostly cute but her chest missed a little volume. Let's see what she had to give for the show, Amethyst though. As she went to see her face, she blushed. Of all the people, she wasn't expecting the girl who made her a little smile while dancing earlier. Pearl had a confident smile when she was walking to the pole, going around it at first to tease a bit. After it, she was still holding the pole with one hand, moving up and down smoothly as her body went closer to the pole, brushing against it. The chubby girl didn't knew that her coworkers were all looking at her as she had her mouth open from the show.

''Holy, Amy, control yourself haha! This stripper is you type? You should tote get a dance from her!''

Flustered, Amethyst got her head down, shaking it faintly. It has to be said, Pearl was barely recognisable. Her hair were down and those clothing were out of what she usually wear. Her nails were painted and she wore a bit of make-up. The chubby girl recognize her because she knew her before and her facial traits were known. That's why her coworkers didn't recognized the ballet dance they saw on their way to this place. What caught off Amethyst was the fact that, once the show was done, one of the guy of her gang paid the slender dancer to do a lap dance for her, surprising the dark skin girl. It didn't took long before she had that seductive lady making sweet moves against her. Dancing for a girl didn't seemed to bother her. Once the dance done, Pearl was about to go. She did recognize the girl but didn't fuss about it. Things like that happens, as long as it's was not family. The chubby girl grabbed her wrist faintly, still blushing like hell but manage to say what she wanted, without having her coworkers having to hear it.

''You do private shows?''

A light chuckle escaped Pearl's mouth as she simply dragged Amethyst to the private rooms, some of the co worker making some comments about the two of them leaving but the dark skinned girl didn't mind at all, she was all fussed about the fact that she would get a private dance from the pale girl, not even caring how much this night would cost her. Once in the small room, she was gently pushed again a armless couch, a thin curtain covering the door, enough to see through but not too much. At first it was a normal private show, which Amethyst didn't mind, enjoying the view of that pretty girl in front of her. At a moment, the thin girl stopped dancing and made a soft smile as she was close to the chubby one, whispering so no one could hear them.

''Amethyst, isn't it…?'' The dark skinned girl blushed even more and nodded. ''I knew I recognized you...You were such a cute messy girl at high school and now look at you, you still have this cute face but the body of a full grown woman...''

Amethyst was a bit confuse at the situation. Was she kinda flirting with her? She was really cute but she thought that maybe she changed from the Pearl she met when she was younger. Seems like it, but looks also like she wanted something from her. She shakes herself from her thoughts as the pale girl came even closer, near to her ear.

''Meet me at the cafe on the main street saturday at 9...''

With this, Pearl left the girl as the hour was now off, giving her a sweet wink before going back to her work. Amethyst left the stripping club soon after.

-

I hope you like this story and don't forget to follow and leave a review if you want some more! Thanks! 3


End file.
